


Neuland

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [64]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Childhood Memories, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Sexual Tension, Summer, Tatort Münster, Touching, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie waren tatsächlich zusammen schwimmen gegangen. Direkt im Anschluß an "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/931492">Damenbesuch</a>"</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/86832.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Neuland

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sommer)Challenge:** Tabelle Situative Tropes: Verwandlung/Metamorphose  
>  **Zeit:** ~ 45 Minuten  
>  **A/N:** Ich habe das Prompt sehr allgemein ausgelegt. Aber es paßt, denn in meinem Kopf hatte der Text anfangs den Arbeitstitel "Veränderung" oder "Verwandlung", und eigentlich geht es hier genau um den Moment, in dem sich die Art der Beziehung zwischen zwei Menschen verändert.  
>  geschrieben für 120_minuten  
> Originalpostingdatum: 15.7.2013

***

Er hatte Thiel tatsächlich seinen Lieblingsplatz gezeigt - den hatte er damals nicht einmal Hanne verraten. Wenn man sich erst einmal durchs dichte Gebüsch gekämpft hatte, lag da eine kleine Bucht, vom Hauptstrand her nicht einzusehen. Die wenigsten schwammen so weit hinaus, daß sie diese Liegefläche entdeckten. Als Kind hatte er hier so manchen ruhigen Sommertag verbracht, mit nichts weiter als einem Handtuch und ein paar Büchern im Gepäck.

Und dann hatte Thiel _Können Sie mir mal den Rücken eincremen_ gesagt.

Weshalb er jetzt hier saß, neben Thiel, der sich auf seiner Badematte ausgestreckt hatte, den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt, und seine Hände über warme Haut gleiten ließ. Eigentlich hatte er die Sonnenmilch schon überall verteilt. Aber sein Kopf schwamm, und er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden aufzuhören. Diesen Moment aufzugeben, den es vielleicht nur ein einziges Mal geben würde. Bis Thiel sich bewegte, und er erschrocken zurückzuckte.

Aber Thiel legte nur den Kopf auf die andere Seite und sagte: "Ich krieg' leicht Sonnenbrand. Vielleicht nehmen Sie noch ein bißchen mehr?"

Thiel schloß die Augen, als er die Hand wieder zurück zwischen seine Schulterblätter legte. Er konnte den Ansatz eines Lächelns erkennen, als er anfing, die zweite Portion Sonnenmilch zu verteilen. Und dann dachte er eine ganze Weile gar nichts mehr, sondern konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl glatter, weicher Haut. Auf den Geruch der Sonnenmilch und darunter Thiel. Bis ihm nach einigen Minuten bewußt wurde, daß er aufhören mußte, daß von der Sonnenmilch schon viel zu lange nichts mehr zu sehen war. Thiel seufzte, als er seine Hand zurückzog.

"Ich bin fertig", sagte er in die Stille, die folgte. Irgendjemand mußte ja irgendetwas sagen. Und Thiel, Thiel drehte sich um und drückte sich in eine sitzende Position, sah ihn an mit diesem neuen Lächeln, und sagte: "Sie sind dran."

* Fin *


End file.
